A. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to systems and methods for ranking and scoring importance of meetings and attendees.
B. Background
Professional workers rely on critical and timely information to complete their day-to-day work and be productive. This information can be scattered all over the information technology (IT) infrastructure hidden in enterprise applications, in on-premise information stores, and in new cloud-based environments. Delivering mission critical data to these professionals can be an important IT function. However, as these professionals encounter data in their business contexts, the professionals can be constantly bombarded with information flow from several sources each adding to the problem of information explosion. Some users are able to organize this mass of data manually. Other users can experience a loss of productivity, as they are unable to organize the data in a meaningful way, an experience that manifests itself as frustration and many hours of trying to find and put the pieces together. In both cases, there can be a great risk of missing the critical information that is needed for effective business decisions.
There can be significant value gained by understanding the importance of meeting attendees and the importance of meetings they attend. Organizations can spend large amount of resources for organizing and conducting meetings. It can be valuable to know the value of these meetings. Additionally, organizations tend to evaluate value of meetings based on the outcome of the meeting. Such evaluations fail to be truly objective, as they are not based on true value of attendees of meetings. Some solutions attempt to solve this problem by assigning titles, roles, and responsibilities to individuals. Thus, the importance of meetings, the agenda of the meeting, and its value to the organization is simply based on title hierarchy. These solutions also rely too much on manual input to judge or derive importance of meetings and the attendees.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve problems relating to information explosion, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is particularly desired is to reduce drawbacks relating to ranking and scoring importance of meetings and attendees, some of which may be discussed herein.